


Memory

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Some things seem to be passed down.





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2016-01-16 7:58pm to 08:11pm

The "Wacht out!" had been nice but had come late, way too late. Both elves had already been covered with snow, a result of the finally stopped sled by their children - right in front of them. Elrond sighed, patting himself down, while Thranduil tried to get his original hair color back.  
"Legolas. Estel. Do you have to use the hill right in front of the house for this?" "Sorry, ada." "Sorry, adar." And both youngsters sped away again, this time taking the way next the house. 

"Let's see if it happens again then." Thranduil murmered, not particularly angry but dreading what was to come, a little at least. "Wanna bet?" Elrond asked, already resigned, knowing his son and snow always made a terribly wet combination. "Oh, come on. We were young too once. And we didn't behave much better." Like one, they remembered the exact same incident: the royal hall, lots of broken windows and loads of snow. Elrond smiled. "Well, if you put it that way…" 

"Oops! Sorry! Watch out!" And again both elves were covered in snow, Thranduil emerging first and turning to Elrond. "If there had been a bet, you would have won. But as there was none…" He watched the youngsters head up again, angelic or apologetic (he wasn't sure which) smiles on their faces. "…why not join them for old times sake? We're already covered anyways." Elrond nodded, the fond smile of the memory returning to his lips. "Aye."

That afternoon would be one to be remembered for a very, very long time to come.


End file.
